l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Spider (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description: A hulking brute at 6'3, Spider has dark complexion, with a tangled mess of long hair. His face is tattooed in Tribal style. He carries an absurdly large sword, and he speaks Allarian in a heavy accent--most words he fails to fully annonciate. Background: From the broken lands of Allaria, Spider was born a Bastard; his mother was a farm girl, living on the edge of New Allarian League territory. In a border skirmish, she was captured and brutalized by soldiers from the Empire of Hzaka. The seed of one of the Orc shock troops stuck, but his half-Orc bloodline did nothing to increase his standing. To the Hzaka, he was still a slave, a spoil of war, to do with as they willed. And they did. The child grew up toiling with the lower caste goblins; the human salves, like his mother, did not last more than a year with the harsh conditions. While not the toughest, the Half-Orc learned to give as good as he got. Often, he was picked on by groups of bullies, and while they always dropped him, he took more than one of them down first. As he became an adult, this caused more trouble than he was worth, and the Hzaka sold him to a stable master looking for Talent. His new owner, Varrius, told it to him straight on the long trip from Allaria: "Young Jarro, I have no taste for slavery, so I have bought your freedom. But I have no done this purely for charity or altruism; you are my ward now, my sworn servent, my bannerman. You will be my blade, my justice, my vengence. And for your loyal service, I shall reward you as any freeman would. But should you run off in the night, you shall be brand an Oath Breaker, and cut down by any true lawman you pass on the road. I offer you life as a freeman could have, if you swear your sword to me." Spider so swore. He trained with the minor lord's guard, becoming a compotent, though over-zealous, fighter. In Varrius' service, he gave himself the nickname Spider; He thought the name properly reflected his quick and deadly fighting style, but more importantly, he wanted a new name, something different from his slave name. He served Varrius for 4 years, until one night a band of masked raiders stormed the compound. Spider and Varrius' other men tried to fight them off, but their attack was swift and their numbers superior. In the midst of the fight, Spider saw two men enter the main house. He charged after them, a cut the first down from behind. Moving up the stairs three at a time, and spotted the second standing in the doorway. Spider rushed up and impaled the assassin from behind. With his blade sticking through the man, the outlaw turned his head, and a blowgun fell from his lips. Looking past the killer, Spider could see the poison dart in his master's neck. Nothing could be done to save Varrius. In his final words, he choked up, "You... Jar..ro... be my blade.. my.. justice... my... vengence." Hooks: Former Hzaka Slave: He was born into captivity as a Hzaka Slave. As a result, he loses his better judgement when facing goblins and their kin, putting himself at risk to kill them. Bannerman of a fallen Lord: Spider was once a sworn sword, but now is a free rider. Mistrusted: '''Because of his looks, and his odd speech, his is looked upon with fear and suspicious. More than once a drunken fool has tried to put a knife in his back, and at least once, he narrowly escaped with his life. '''Kicker: Looking for his Master's Killer: With little evidence to go on, Spider goes out in search of Varrius' true killer; the person who ordered the raid. He believes some rival must be responsible. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers N/A Class Features +2 to Fortitude Heroic Slayer Power Strike Slayer Fighter Stances Weapon Talent Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged Racial Features Furious Assault Half-Orc Resilience Swift Charge Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Giant Skills & Languages Languages Common, Giant Feats Weapon Proficiency: Fullblade 1 Superior Fortitude 2 Martial Cross-Training 4 Regional Benefits None. Instead, I picked background: Birth: Among Another Race Race: Goblin Bonus: Stealth Class Skill Equipment Coins: See wealth chart below Encumbrance: 70 lbs Normal Load: 190 lbs Max Carry: 380 lbs Max Push/Pull: 950 lbs Wishlist By Level: L6: Horned Helm L7: Badge of the Berserker, Marauder’s Hide L8: Vanguard Fullblade, Bestial Hide L9: Backlash Tattoo L10: Strikebacks > Eager Hero's Tattoo > Diamond Cincture L12: Charger's Headdress By Slot: Armor: L7 Marauder’s Hide, L8 Bestial Hide Weapon: L8 Vanguard Fullblade Neck: L7 Badge of the Berserker Hands: L10 Strikebacks Feet: Arms: Head: L6 Horned Helm, L12 Charger's Headdress Tattoo: L9 Backlash Tattoo, L10 Eager Hero's Tattoo Waist: L10 Diamond Cincture Tracking Treasure 503gp, 466gp, 1157 gp, 1050 gp Magic Items: * Vanguard Fullblade +1 * Gauntlets of Blood +1 * Boots of Adept Charging * Horned Helm Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 77 gp starting equipment (Hide Armor, Fullblade, 2 Daggers, Adv Kit) + 503 gp Get Me to the Church on time, Enc 4 reward + 466 gp Get Me to the Chursh on time, reward 9/25/11 + 1157 gp Get Me to the Chursh on time, reward 1/1/2012 - 520 gp Buy Bracers of Mighty Striking - 520 gp Buy Badge of the Berserker - 680 gp Buy Bestial Hide Armor +1 + 6 gp Sell Hide Armor @ 20% + 6 gp Sell Fullblade @ 20% + 1050 gp Three Queens in Allaria, reward 5/30/12 ----------------------- 1491 gp XP Links to XP awards: 1461 xp,1264 xp, 2347 xp, 1946 xp Changes Submitted for L1 Approval Submitted for L2 Approval Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Issues fixed. Approved by Mewness. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Background: I'm very disappointed that his background didn't explain why he's called "Spider". Approved nonetheless. Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by Dekana. 04:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *Your badge of the berserker is listed without an enhancement bonus. *Sweeping Blow is a close burst 1, and targets only enemies you can see. *The Quick Swap feature (Slayer level 4) is not mentioned anywhere. *Furious Assault is range Personal, not that it matters much. *Vanguard Weapon power needs to specify that its bonus applies to damage rolls (not just "damage"). Minor stuff, so approved. Status Approved for level 1 by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for level 4 by Dekana and Mewness. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval